Eyes Like December
by SantaCarlaSummer
Summary: Just as Melody thought she had escaped her own personal hell, she soon found herself in an even worse prediciment. Living with four wild vampires isn't as easy as it seems. Especially when the leader is like the devil himself. The one thing that David has that sets him apart from the king of hell, are his cold blue eyes. Those two pieces of ice draw Melody in, slowly and painfully.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the prologue to my newest fic I have tons of ideas for. I really want t know what you think so far so please, please review and give me advice; the usual. I really like the way the prologue turned out and I hope you do to!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Melody Vanderdeen and her mother. All original Lost Boys characters are not mine, _sadly_.**

* * *

The man I had feared all of my life stood at the front of the room, eyes glued to me. He was a sinister, evil man. I guess that's why people have been calling him _Dracula_ for centuries. Vlad was definitely an odd, yet powerful man. Two pieces of coal for eyes and a thin, wicked grin. His hair trailed to his shoulders and was perfectly unkempt. Even his attire frightened me; black slacks that were tucked into knee-high boots, a jeweled long-sleeve, a long red coat, and a crown. He looked exactly what I had always thought he would look like.

The stories that were read to me as a child where always something out of myths and folktales. I grew up with humpty-dumpty and the cat with a fiddle. As I grew older, my mother started to reveal darker secrets to our past. She read me _Vlad Dracula_ when I was the fragile age of eight. While I didn't understand much about why she had tried to corrupt me so young, I started to grow much more fond of these tales rather than the happy ones. Soon enough, I had developed _nyctophilia_; a love for darkness or night. As I aged, I grew even more irritable to the sunlight and began to sleep during the day, spending my hours awake at night.

On my fifteenth birthday, my mother finally told me I was a half-vampire. Vampires were traced through-out our family for decades, so it was no surprise that I was lucky enough to get the genes. See, my father and my mother were both vampires. Even with that fact, there is no promise that the child will be immortal, if you are even capable of having offspring. Yes, even the undead can reproduce the way mortals can, yet it is extremely rare and often times the child dies in it's first years of life. Me? No, I lived and thrived. I was a smart child, always reading and building things out of anything I could. I was even awarded _most likely to succeed_ in my junior year of highschool.

A cool thing about being born a half-vampire was that you didn't stop aging until you hit the big _eighteenth birthday_. On that special day, you're supposed to make your first kill. It's basically tradition; your parents take you out to town and you choose your prey. While at first it may seem brutal and cruel, you eventually get used to the taste of human blood and flesh under your fingernails. If fact, you even start to _crave_ it.

I never had a problem with feeding. It's in my genes, my blood. Humans to me were always horrible, vicious creatures, so slitting their neck was never an issue. My mother, however, was always very cautious and often starved herself rather than feeding. I never understood why she did this, I guess she was just very sensitive. From things I had heard about my father, he was also a very soft man. Those facts made me very curious as to why they would have raised me; a cold-hearted, sadistic child.

My mother stood to my left as we clung to the podium, hundreds of immortals burning holes into the back of our heads. My black hair was starting to find it's way into my eyes, which was probably a good thing, as I was glaring at Vlad. I was dressed in dark clothing, something you should probably were to an event such as this. Yet my mother insisted on wearing happy colors. She adored pink floral dresses, which is what she was wearing right now. Her matching black locks were tied up in a bun and her makeup was perfectly done, as usual.

Dracula was about thirty feet away but it seemed much closer. It felt like he was staring straight at me, his black irises locking with my green ones as we battled strength. There was no doubt that I was a stubborn, hard-headed person. Because of that, I often get in trouble and get forced into fights I can't win.

"Jane Vanderdeen, do you have any words?" Vlad's voice was like liquid chocolate and I understood at that moment how he draws in prey so easily.

My mother's lips curved into a gentle smile, eyes concentrating on the guards by the doors. It wasn't possible we could escape, judging by how big the guards were and how we would have to get pass Dracula first. It simply wasn't realistic, so we had to keep calm and stick it out until the end of the trial.

"Vlad, we have done no wrong, there is no reason for this conference." My mother spoke, choosing words very carefully. One wrong word and there would be no more living Vanderdeens.

"Lies!" He shouted, standing up from his chair. I could hear the ravenous whispers of the jury, I understood what they were saying and how excited they were to tell their friends who couldn't make it to the meeting. Even our own clan sniggered in the background, obviously pleased with Dracula's outburst.

I jumped back in surprise, clenching my jaw while trying to suppress my urge scream out in annoyance and anger towards the whole ordeal.

"Were you not sneaking around with _mortals_? Were you not breaking code, Miss Vanderdeen?" Vlad was tightening his fists, trying to contain the moster of a man that he was. My mother shook with fear, she looked to me, tears rimming her blue eyes. I started to panic, understanding what was going to come of this meeting. He was going to kill us. Maybe he wouldn't impale us, since it was 1986 and things like _impaling people_ wouldn't go un-noticed, but he would definitely stake us right through the heart without a second thought.

My mother suddenly grabbed my hands, whispering a small 'I love you' in my ear before she dragged us out from behind the podium. We were going to make a run for it. My mother ran as fast as she could, but soon enough, I was ripped from her grasp. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then, as I fell to the marble flooring. A guard stood above me, a wooden stake in his beefy hands. My ears were filled with the sounds of screaming and hissing.

My mother, who was now close to the door, almost made it if she hadn't of tripped on her own feet. Vlad caught her wrist and pulled her up, forcing her body onto the stake. I felt myself tremble and almost lose conciousness. My mother's blood covered the floor, her limp body shrunk against the stepping stairs. My heart felt as if it was in my throat. I uttered out a faint whimper.

"Mom."

While Dracula now stood with his eyes amber and his fangs out, the crowd seemed to hush and be completely silent besides the shocked heavy-breathing. Vlad scanned the jury, growling something that could not be identified. He then looked to me, panting heavily. He had a menacing scowl on his pale face. Did he want to kill me, too? That, I did not know. He soon left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The guard allowed me to see my mother, his eyes shone something as fear and guilt. I simply glared at him. He let this happen, he let Dracula kill my mother. I scooted next to my mom, trying to avoid her black blood which painted the marble. I didn't speak, nor cry. I simply sat next to her, hands caressing her cheeks. My mother was dead and I didn't even try to save her. It was my fault for getting her into this mess. My fault, my mistake! Even though it wasn't, thinking that it was, helped me feel more anger towards myself.

I got up to my feet, turning to leave. This time, the guards didn't come after me. The door opened with a creak and shut with a creak. Once the door was closed, I rested my head in my hands and sobbed. I collapsed on the grass, letting the cool green strands relax my body. The night was still young. Barely being eight o'clock, I still had time to get away. With my mother dead, I only had one place to go that would accept a vampire from another clan. That place was Santa Carla.

My family had known Max since before I was born. I had met him a few times, but I was still too young to have an intelligent conversation with a one hundered year old vampire. He was nice from what I can remember, a man with soft-features and a goofy personality. I knew very well that he had a clan of his own, a few boys who all made the change by drinking Max's blood. They weren't exactly purebred, as I was. That made no different though, once you were a full vampire, you were just like any other full vampire. Immortal is immortal.

I got to my feet and dusted myself off, if I was going to go, I needed to go _now_. I had no time to pack or make arrangements, I just had to leave as quickly as I could. The quickest way to go was to get my cousin, Stephen, to give me a ride. A ride on a motorcycle from Salem, Oregon, to Santa Carla, California. We had a long way to go and not a lot of time.

Just as I thought things couldn't get much weirder that night, Stephen Vanderdeen rode up on his bike, gunning the engine as loud as he could. I ran over, almost tackling him.

"Hey, Melody, how did the trial go?" He asked, his voice was deeper than usual. His eyes seemed different too, they were usually honey brown, but now they were almost black. I brushed the thoughts away and shook my hand.

"Look, that's not the problem at hand. I need you to take me somewhere." I breathed, my voice coming out more forced.

"Where to?" He asked, suddenly more serious than before.

"Santa Carla, California. Any way we can be there before dawn?" He grinned.

"With the way I drive, I'll get you there in no time."

As I got on the back of Stephen's motorcycle, I could feel my future unraveling before me. This was the start of a new life. My life was going to change forever, I could feel it. For better or for worse? Well, I might not ever know that.


End file.
